1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of this invention relates to a housing apparatus for a heat generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various heat generating devices such as an amplifier are used in a field of electrical communication. These heat generating devices including the amplifier are arranged to separate from each other in a housing apparatus. A plurality of ventilation openings is formed in the housing apparatus, and a blower and/or an evacuating device are or is provided in the housing apparatus.
The blower supplies outside air into the housing apparatus, and forces air heated by the heat generating devices in the housing apparatus to the outside through the ventilation openings. The evacuating device evacuates air heated by the heat generating devices in the housing apparatus to the outside through the ventilation openings.
Such a conventional housing apparatus for a heat generating device as described above has been well known by Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2004-179518 and 10-13071, for example.
The Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-179518 discloses a housing apparatus in which substrates including a heating circuit are housed in stand up positions to be separated from each other. An upper end of the housing apparatus is opened upward, and the upper end opening of the housing apparatus is covered by a cover provided with an evacuating fan.
The Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-13071 discloses a housing apparatus including a pair of sidewalls and a plurality of shelves arranged between the sidewalls to be separated from each other in the vertical direction. Various devices including a heat generating device are placed on the shelves. Ventilation openings are formed in each sidewall at a plurality of positions corresponding to the devices placed on the shelves. A blower fan is arranged on the outside of one sidewall and supplies outside air into the housing apparatus through the ventilation openings of the one sidewall. The ventilation openings can be selectively closed by a shield plate, so that the only ventilation openings corresponding to the heat generating device which especially needs cooling have been opened.